Dimensional Storage
The power to store anything in a fold of dimension/space and re-materialize at will. Sub-power of Spatial Manipulation and Dimensional Manipulation. Not to be confused with Pocket Dimension Creation. Also Called * Bag of Tricks * Dimensional Capture/Release * Hammerspace * Magic Satchel * Malletspace * Pocketing * Requip (Fairy Tail) * Trade In/Out Capabilities The user can put items/beings into a separate dimension for safe keeping, and can summon them back with relative ease. Users have different methods of "Pocketing": some have holes or areas on their body that "suck" objects in, some use a "Bag of Tricks" or "Magic satchel" to hold infinite amounts of objects inside. Others can create a "floating" portal or simply reach behind/in anything and pull out the wanted item. Some users can even use the style of "Trade In/Out" for any items that they have right now and the items that they want from their dimension, ex. trading a pistol for a shotgun or one's clothing for a new tier set. Variations *'Attack Interference' ** Some users may be able to use this ability to "suck in" coming attacks or effects, nullifying them and releasing them later. *'Dimensional Pocket' aka Pocket Dimension ** Dimensional Storage that the user can enter/exit at will: *** The exact size depends on the wishes and the power of the user. *** Unless the user actively moves something into the pocket, it is absolutely empty and barely defines space i.e. What the user wants this space to hold, they have to somehow bring it there. *** Although somewhat similar to Alternate Universe Creation on a vastly smaller scale, the user lacks the Reality Warping powers over their creations and have to use normal ways to shape/furnish the place to their liking. *'Sealing' *'Zipper Generation' Associations * Body Storage * Gut Storage * Hidden Arsenal * Infinite Supply * Pocket Dimension Creation * Summoning * Weapon Summoning Limitations * Heavier objects may strain the user. * The entry-point may place limits for the size of stored object. Known Users Known Objects * Undetectable Extension Charm objects (Harry Potter) ** Hermione's Handbag * Cabinet of curiosity (Discworld) * The Luggage (Discworld) * Hypercube (Jimmy Neutron) * 4D Pocket (Doraemon) * Muromi's Clamshell (Muromi-san) Gallery Pg111.png|Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim) has just stuffed Scott in her purse. Spot.jpg|Spot (Marvel) can store many things in his dimension. Water_Dimension.jpg|The inside of Kiyoshi Mitarai's (YuYu Hakusho) water is a separate dimension, preventing almost anything from piercing it. File:Obito's_Kamui.png|Obito (Naruto) warps space... Madara's_world.png|...and can store anything in his personal dimension. Caribou_The_Psycho.PNG|Caribou's (One Piece) swamp body is an endless pit that allows him to store virtually anything. 640px-Breach_.png|Breach (Generator Rex) Charmcaster Bag.png|Charmcaster (Ben 10) possesses a magical bag that can store virtually anything. Bisca-requip-The-gunner.gif|Bisca (Fairy Tail) can trade in her old gun for new ones. Req.gif|Erza (Fairy Tail) can use "The Knight" to trade in and out different armors/clothes from a storage dimension Requipp.gif|Requip users can trade in and out items from another dimension. Human Subordination2.gif|Caprico/Zoldeo (Fairy Tail) with their Human Subordination Magic can recall Grimoire Troops in a separate dimension. Homura_deagle_3.png|Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) can store various firearms in her shield. Lion.png|Lion (Steven Universe) has a pocket dimension inside his mane. Magic Satchel.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel) can pull weapons out of nowhere with his magic satchel. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Common Powers